Power Rangers Pirate Force
Power Rangers Pirate Force is a 2017 Power Rangers series created by TMNTHedgehog5. Synopsis It tells about Emerl's Pirate Ancestor, "Emmett R, the Robot, the Second", who alongside with his crew Ryo Vinsmoke, Nina Vincent, Bendy Jackson, Callie Jones, Jay Dunn, Maria Swanson, Tiffany Lopez, Donna O'Neil, Mira Ramon and Crystal Garcia are sailing towards the Grand Line, Searching for "One Piece", The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Characters Rangers Mentor *Ford and Stanley Pines *Long John Silver Allies *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Cassim *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *John Smith *Redfeather Legendary Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Ninjetti Rangers Aquitar Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Storm Rangers Dino Thunder Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Mystic Rangers Overdrive Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers R.P.M. Rangers Samurai Rangers Megaforce Rangers/Super Megaforce Rangers |Troy Burrows |- | |Noah Carver |- | |Jake Holling |- | |Gia Moran |- | |Emma Goodall |- | style="width: 60px;background-color:silver;color:black;" |Super Megaforce Silver Ranger |Orion |- | style="background-color:gray;color:gold;" |Robo Knight |} Dino Charge Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Beast Morpher Rangers Unofficial Mega Rangers T.Q.G. Rangers Wild Prime Rangers Nine Force Rangers Realm Force Rangers Mythic Rainbow Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Elemental Warriors Civilians *??? Villains *Captain Whisker *LeChuck *Phantom the Pirate *Governor Ratcliffe *Sa'Luk Arsenal Transformation Devices *Pirate Force Morphers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Weapons Captain Emmett *Red Pirate Sword◆ *Chrono Pirate Saber◆ *T-Rex Pirate Sword◆ *Red Pirate Jungle Sword◆ *Super Mega Pirate Sword◆ *Red Pirate Liger Sword◆ *Red Pirate Hawk Blaster◆ *Red Pirate Road Saber◆ *Pirate Super Steel Sword◆ *Red Pirate Fire Smasher◆ *Red Pirate Power Sword◆ *???◆ Ryo Vinsmoke *Blue Pirate Katana◆ *Chrono Pirate Katana◆ *Stego Pirate Blade◆ *Blue Pirate Jungle Claws◆ *Super Mega Pirate Katana◆ *Blue Pirate Jaguar Baton◆ *Blue Pirate Panther Katana◆ *Blue Pirate Turbo Cannon◆ *Pirate Super Steel Katana◆ *Blue Pirate Hydro Bow◆ *Blue Pirate Power Lance◆ *???◆ Nina Vincent *Green Pirate Daggers◆ *Chrono Pirate Daggers◆ *Ptera Pirate Daggers◆ *Green Pirate Jungle Sais◆ *Super Mega Pirate Sabers◆ *Green Pirate Peacock Spear◆ *Green Pirate Sonic Fin◆ *Green Pirate Turbo Axe◆ *Pirate Super Steel Daggers◆ *Green Pirate Forest Spear◆ *Green Pirate Dragon Dagger◆ *???◆ Bendy Jackson *Yellow Pirate Slingshot◆ *Chrono Pirate Slingshot◆ *Raptor Pirate Spear◆ *Yellow Pirate Jungle Cannon◆ *Super Mega Pirate Slingshot◆ *Yellow Pirate Chameleon Crossbow◆ *Yellow Pirate Lion Hammer◆ *Yellow Pirate Zip Charger◆ *Pink Pirate Sky Wave Blade◆ *Pirate Super Steel Slingshot◆ *Yellow Pirate Earth Slicer◆ *Yellow Pirate Power Daggers◆ *???◆ Callie Jones *Pink Pirate Bow◆ *Chrono Pirate Bow◆ *Archy Pirate Bow◆ *Pink Pirate Jungle Bow◆ *Super Mega Pirate Bow◆ *Pink Pirate Penguin Blades◆ *Pink Pirate Swan Bow◆ *Pirate Super Steel Bow◆ *Pink Pirate Sky Fan◆ *???◆ *???◆ Jay Dunn *Black Pirate Axe◆ *Chrono Pirate Axe◆ *Styraco Pirate Hammer◆ *Black Pirate Jungle Saber◆ *Super Mega Pirate Lance◆ *Black Pirate Condor Lance◆ *Black Pirate Firebird Crossbow◆ *Black Pirate Cowl Laser◆ *Pirate Super Steel Axe◆ *Black Pirate Scorpion Stinger◆ *Black Pirate Power Axe◆ *???◆ Maria Swanson *White Pirate Staff◆ *Pirate Defender Staff◆ *Parasaur Pirate Scythe◆ *White Pirate Jungle Fans◆ *Super Mega Pirate Staff◆ *White Pirate Crane Saber◆ *White Pirate Snow Leopard Gauntlets◆ *White Pirate Mammoth Blaster◆ *Pirate Super Steel Staff◆ *White Pirate Tiger Drill◆ *???◆ *???◆ Tiffany Lopez *Violet Pirate Lance◆ *Pirate Defender Lance◆ *Dimetro Pirate Blade◆ *Violet Pirate Jungle Crossbow◆ *Super Mega Pirate Hammer◆ *Violet Pirate Elephant Sword and Shield◆ *Violet Pirate Samurai Sword◆ *Violet Pirate Train Baton◆ *Pirate Super Steel Lance◆ *Violet Pirate Bullzooka◆ *???◆ *???◆ Donna O'Neil *Aqua Pirate Blade◆ *Pirate Defender Blade◆ *Mammoth Pirate Axe◆ *Aqua Pirate Jungle Daggers◆ *Super Mega Pirate Daggers◆ *Aqua Pirate Hawk Bow◆ *Aqua Pirate Eagle Lance◆ *Aqua Pirate Paleo Crossbow◆ *Pirate Super Steel Blade◆ *Aqua Pirate Swordfish Crossbow◆ *Aqua Pirate Power Blades◆ *???◆ Marine the Raccoon *Orange Pirate Baton◆ *Pirate Defender Crossbow◆ *Pachy Pirate Guanlets◆ *Orange Pirate Jungle Crossbow◆ *Super Mega Pirate Gauntlets◆ *Orange Pirate Zebra Bo◆ *Orange Pirate Elephant Axes◆ *Orange Pirate Speed Hammer◆ *Pirate Super Steel Baton◆ *Orange Pirate Beetle Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ Mira Ramon *Gold Pirate Gauntlets◆ *Pirate Defender Gauntlets◆ *Saber Tooth Tiger Pirate Claws◆ *Gold Pirate Jungle Baton◆ *Super Mega Pirate Crossbow◆ *Gold Pirate Buffalo Hammer◆ *Gold Pirate Panda Cannon◆ *Gold Pirate Cloud Hatchet◆ *Pirate Super Steel Gauntlet◆ *Gold Pirate Claw Pincher Blade◆ *???◆ *???◆ Crystal Garcia *Silver Pirate Whip◆ *Pirate Defender Whip◆ *Carnotaur Cannon◆ *Silver Pirate Jungle Staff◆ *Super Mega Pirate Spear◆ *Silver Pirate Cobra Staff◆ *Silver Pirate Beetle Claws◆ *Silver Pirate Rail Saber◆ *Pirate Super Steel Spear◆ *Silver Pirate Octo Spear◆ *???◆ *???◆ Zords *Pirate Ship Zords◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Red Time Pirate Flyer Zord◆ *Bue Time Pirate Flyer Zord◆ *Green Time Pirate Flyer Zord◆ *Yellow Time Pirate Flyer Zord◆ *Pink Time Pirate Flyer Zord◆ *Black Pirate Shadow Winger Zord◆ *White Pirate Shadow Winger Zord◆ *Violet Pirate Shadow Winger Zord◆ *Aqua Pirate Q-Rex Zord◆ *Orange Pirate Q-Rex Zord◆ *Gold Pirate Q-Rex Zord◆ *Silver Pirate Q-Rex Zord◆ *Pirate T-Rex Zord◆ *Pirate Stego Zord◆ *Pirate Ptera Zord◆ *Pirate Raptor Zord◆ *Pirate Archy Zord◆ *Pirate Styraco Zord◆ *Pirate Parasaur Zord◆ *Pirate Dimetro Zord◆ *Pirate Mammoth Zord◆ *Pirate Pachy Zord◆ *Pirate Saber Tooth Zord◆ *Pirate Carnotaur Zord◆ *Red Dragon Spirit◆ *Blue Wolf Spirit◆ *Green Bear Spirit◆ *Yellow Cobra Spirit◆ *Pink Falcon Spirit◆ *Black Bat Spirit◆ *White Gorilla Spirit◆ *Violet Hawk Spirit◆ *Aqua Shark Spirit◆ *Orange Alligator Spirit◆ *Gold Lion Spirit◆ *Silver Dolphin Spirit◆ *Red Pirate Dragon Mechazord◆ *Blue Pirate Shark Mechazord◆ *Green Pirate Eel Mechazord◆ *Yellow Pirate Tiger Mechazord◆ *Pink Pirate Phoenix Mechazord◆ *Black Pirate Snake Mechazord◆ *White Pirate Panther Mechazord◆ *Violet Pirate Crane Mechazord◆ *Aqua Pirate Sea Lion Mechazord◆ *Orange Pirate Q-Rex Mechazord◆ *Gold Pirate Lion Mechazord◆ *Silver Pirate Sky Lion Mechazord◆ *Red Pirate Liger Zord◆ *Blue Pirate Jaguar Zord◆ *Green Pirate Peacock Zord◆ *Yellow Pirate Chameleon Zord◆ *Pink Pirate Penguin Zord◆ *Black Pirate Condor Zord◆ *White Pirate Crane Zord◆ *Violet Pirate Elephant Zord◆ *Aqua Pirate Hawk Zord◆ *Orange Pirate Zebra Zord◆ *Gold Pirate Buffalo Zord◆ *Silver Pirate Cobra Zord◆ *Red Pirate Hawk Zord◆ *Blue Pirate Panther Zord◆ *Green Pirate Dolphin Zord◆ *Yellow Pirate Lion Zord◆ *Pink Pirate Swan Zord◆ *Black Pirate Firebird Zord◆ *White Pirate Snow Leopard Zord◆ *Violet Pirate Samurai Star Zord◆ *Aqua Pirate Eagle Eagle Zord◆ *Orange Pirate Elephant Zord◆ *Gold Pirate Panda Zord◆ *Silver Pirate Beetle Zord◆ *Red Pirate Eagle Racer◆ *Blue Pirate Lion Hauler◆ *Green Pirate Tail Spinner◆ *Yellow Pirate Bear Crawler◆ *Pink Pirate Pegasus Speeder◆ *Black Pirate Wolf Cruiser◆ *White Pirate Tyranno Paleozord◆ *Violet Pirate Whale Zord◆ *Aqua Pirate Tricera Paleozord◆ *Orange Pirate Croc Carrier◆ *Gold Pirate Falcon Zord◆ *Silver Pirate Tiger Jet◆ *Robo Red Pirate Zord◆ *Dragon Pirate Zord◆ *Rumble Tusk Pirate Zord◆ *Nitro Pirate Zord◆ *Zoom Pirate Zord◆ *Eagle Pirate Zord◆ *Kodiak Pirate Zord◆ *Sub Surfer Pirate Zord◆ *Astro Pirate Zord◆ *Dino Dig Pirate Zord◆ *Ninja Bull Pirate Zord◆ *Bull Rider Pirate Zord◆ *Lion Pirate Foldingzord ◆ *Dragon Pirate Foldingzord◆ *Bear Pirate Foldingzord◆ *Ape Pirate Foldingzord◆ *Turtle Pirate Foldingzord◆ *Pirate ScorpionZord◆ *Pirate TigerZord◆ *Pirate BullZord◆ *Pirate SwordfishZord◆ *Pirate BeetleZord◆ *Pirate ClawZord◆ *Pirate OctoZord◆ Combined *Pirate Force Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Pirate Plunder Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ultimate Pirate Force Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Time Pirate Force Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dino Pirate Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Jungle Pirate Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Pirate Force Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Wild Pirate Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Pirate Storm Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *RPM Pirate Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ninja Super Steel Pirate Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Samurai Pirate Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes Plot *Pirate Force Out of the Gate Season 1: King of the Pirates Saga #Sailing to the Grand Line Part 1 #Sailing to the Grand Line Part 2 #Time for Time Travel #Pirate Charged with Dino Power #Escape from the Jungle #A Super Mega Mission #The Rise of the Orange Pirate Force Ranger #Harmony Force's Pirate Adventure #Rangers from another Universe #Nerves of Ninja Steel #The Samurai and Pirate Alliance #Going Wild Force Part 1 #Going Wild Force Part 2 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 2: Premiere * Season 2: Power Ranger Legacy Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 3 Premiere * Season 3: Past, Present and Future Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 4: Premiere * Season 4: Good vs. Evil Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? TV Specials #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Movies #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Trivia *In Power Rangers Pirate Force, It takes place when Emerl tells the story of his pirate ancestor after the event of A Morphinominal Sensation in Power Rangers Data Squad. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Crossover TV Series Category:TV series